


The sword of the slain

by Theangelhasfallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John Winchster, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, King John, Knight Charlie, M/M, Omega Mary, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Prince Gabriel, Prince Sam, Young Sam, alternative universe- Medieval, omega castel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasfallen/pseuds/Theangelhasfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Dean Winchester is everything the kingdom of Winchester wanted for its next ruler. He is strong, fearless and (most importantly) an alpha. However, when the Kingdom of Winchester is threatened by King Crowley, King John and Queen Mary make an alliance with the country of Heaven and Dean is put in a role he never expected to play. Will Dean carry on with his alpha tendicies or will he fall in love with a feisty blue-eyed beauty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Winchester is a prosperous country known for its immense army and weapons. It was situated south to the country Heaven and North to a tiny country called Hell. 

The country had been ruled by the Winchester clan for thousands of years, passing down from father to son. It was now governed by omega Mary Winchester and alpha John Winchester. The Winchesters ruled the land with a fair but firm hand, which had bought it peace and prosperity.

The Winchesters had two sons which they loved dearly. Dean Winchester was the oldest at 22 years of age and as he presented as alpha on his tenth birthday, he was first in line for the throne. He was a hot-head, with a tendicy to get angry and lash out at anyone who annoyed him. He was captain of the guard and trained every day and every night he would go to the town and meet up with some pretty betas and get drunk off his face. 

The second son was called Sam Winchester and was only 9 years old, but had presented early on his eight birthday as a beta. He was a quiet boy who worshiped his older brother like a god. He was no fighter, yet had a brilliant mind and spent most of his time in the library engulfing facts and stories. 

However, the Winchesters peace was overshadowed by a dark threat from the North. An alpha king called Crowly, who was the king of hell, had grown jealouse of the country's peace and power and wanted it for himself.

The country of Hell was an unpleasant place where nothing grew due to the sweltering heat and humidity. Hardly anyone lived there, but those who did were violent thugs who killed and tourchered anyone who got in the way. 

A swarm of dark Knights had been threatening Winchesters boarders for months and the king and queen knew they had to act. 

They created an alliance with the King of heaven (alpha Michael) for his youngest brother to marry the crowned prince and stand together to crush the king of Hell. 

There was only one problem: Dean didn't want to marry...


	2. Chapter 2

It was about two hours after Dean's parents had dropped the bomb and he admitted was arranged to married.

It was an awkward affair to say at the least, due to Dean walking out of the great hall the second after the words 'arranged marriage' we're out of his mothers mouth.

So here he was, wind in his sandy blonde hair, tanned hands gripping onto baby's saddle as he flew through the forest. Baby (well her real name was the impala) was dean's black stallion that his father had given to him after he presented as alpha. She was strong with massive, piston-like muscles that seemed to ripple when she ran. Her dark body and mane Completly blended in with the night as she ran in full gallop along the path, her hooves crushing anything that got in her way.

Dean slowed the Impala down when he reached a small stream and dismounted. This place was his little haven, that no one knew about (not even Sam). He had stumbled across it a few years back after he had run away from home and went back there only when his parents had royally pissed him off.

_Marriage_? He thought to himself angrily, his thoughts whirling around his head like a tornado. How was he, Dean Winchester, all around womaniser and man eater supposed to marry some sort of submissive omega or beta?

He angrily pulled some grass, ripping it ruthlessly between his fingers, letting it scatter on his lap like contorted confetti. He stayed like that for about twenty minutes, staring into space dreaming about his future spouse. _Where they man or women? Thin or fat? Omega or beta?_

The endless questions poured through his mind. He finally gave up dreaming, let his back lower to the grassy forest floor and let his eyes roll back into his scull until he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

'Where is he?' Alpha John Winchester roared at a couple of unsuspecting guards. Dean had been missing of twenty four hours now and people were staring to worry. 

'Honey, calm down' omega Mary cooed lovingly, but her voice wavered with anxiety. 'I'm sure he will be back soon. He is just in shock'. 

She gently rubbed John's arm and her scent omitted safety and calmness. Only omegas possessed the power to calm an enraged alpha down, especially if they were true mates, like John and Mary were. However, Johns rage was a sight to behold. His whole face was as red as a tomato and was slowly turning a light shade of mauve, with his veins enlarged and throbbing. His lips were curled into a snarl, showing his pearly white canines. He was a perfect example of an alpha about to kill. 

SLAM

The wooden door of throne room was thrown open and in waltzed Dean. He lazily wandered forward until he faced his parents.

'ok I'm in!' 


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day. The day Dean was going to give up his freedom and become a married man. 

Omega Castiel Novak from the North was arriving today and Dean was nervous, to put it lightly. He still had no idea who this omega was or what he looked like. The only solid attribute he knew about this mysterious omega was his name!

His mother had ensured that he looked the part too.

He had been scrubbed down until his flesh was raw, bathed in lavender smelling water and was wearing his best, silk robes, which he only wore on special occasions. Placed onto on his short, blonde head was a golden grown adorned with sapphires and rubies. Dean felt uncomfortable. His moss green robes felt too heavy (he would much rather be in his uniform, rolling around with the soldiers) and his crown felt too extravagant.

Sam stood next to him , barely coming up to his shoulders. He was wearing a oak- coloured robe and dark leggings, as well as a much smaller crown made of twisted silver placed upom his shaggy head. His posture was stiff, with his back straight and chest puffed out, trying to make himself look bigger. It wasn't really working. Woe would be the day that Sam Winchester ever over took his brother in height. 

The removed themselves from the throne room and left out of the main entrance, where they would be finally meeting Dean spouse. 

Mary and John were already standing at the top of the stairs. His alpha father radiating power and superiority, as he stood tall and glowered at the guards that were standing below them, with one hand place on his omegas shoulder. His mother had a much different stance, her scent omitting happiness and excitement. She was wearing a beautiful red gown, with scattering of precious jewels making the dress glimmer. Her golden locks were pulled up into an intricate knot, held up by secret Bobby pins.

Dean sighed before trudging over to meet his parents, Sam trailing behind him.

His mother frowned at him before attempting to re correct his crown and cloak. Dean gave her a stern look and she raised her eyebrows but did back away.

'They are here' A guard yelled at the top of his voice 'the carriage had arrived at the Northern Bridge as we speak'

Immediately after hearing those words, Dean puffed out his chest and stood up straight, a copy of his fathers spose. He felt SM smirk behind him and rolled his eyes. 

A few minutes past and the Winchsters were stating to get a little worried. Mary kept on soothing her dress gently With her hands, John coughed loudly and Sam moved from foot to foot. On the other hand, Dean did nothing. Just looked into the distance trying to glimpse the convoy and carriage.

Dean felt one could tell a lot about a country from their convoy. If it intricate, detailed and made out of fine wood, the people inside of it are usually the same: fake. However, if the convoy is wooden and precticle, that's proberly what the people are going to be like as well.

There.

He finally saw a large carriage rolling down the path way. It,was made out of mahogany wood and had swirling details depicting fabulous story's. The rest of the convoy were riding horses, their blue cloaks with an eagle printed on, flowing in the wind. 

Dean rolled his eyes. Great. His fiancé is one of those omegas who demand the best and the fanciest.

The carriage finally came to a hault and the riders dismounted, one reaching over to open the carriage door. It sound open and out emerged an .... alpha? 

Dean looked in confusion waiting for another person to emerge from the carriage. However there was no one. 

The alpha and two Knights started to walk up towards the royals. However, the two Knights were dressed in soft silk cloaks and wore hoods covering their faces. 

They finally reached the Winchesters and the alpha (which dean assumed was Michael) shook his fathers hand. The other two slowly pulled back their hoods and revealed their faces. 

One of the mysterious soldiers has golden eyes that sparkled with mischief and honey coloured hair that stopped just above his shoulders. He had a slim frame and stood at around 5 ft 7. He had a sweet, sickly scent and Dean could immediately tell he was a Beta 

However, the second soldier, Dean gaped at .He has ocean blue eyes that Dean felt stared into his soul . Raven black sex hair that never lay flat , porcalin skin that had no blemish or mark on and a toned, muscular running body. But is was his scent which was intoxicating. He smelt like rich, freshly brewed coffee and oranges. It was heavenly.


End file.
